Discovery Family World Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that will air on Discovery Family (unknown when Hub or Hub Network will come back). 2019 * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Hotel Transylvania * The Lorax * Rio * Parental Guidance * Mr. Popper's Penguins * The Three Stooges * Grease * Grease 2 * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Jem and the Holograms (2015) * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Bee Movie * Robots 2020 * Annie (2014) * Night at the Museum * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Insidious: The Last Key (returning in 2025) * The Smurfs * Red (2010) * Zookeeper * Ice Age: Continental Drift * The Smurfs 2 * Red 2 (2013) * Star Trek Beyond (returning in 2023) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Despicable Me 2 * Epic * Twister * Life of Pi * The Croods * Turbo * Curious George (2006) * Happy Feet * Clifford's Really Big Movie *The Fast and the Furious * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who * Space Chimps * Avatar (2009) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * The Wild * X-Men: The Last Stand * XXX (2002) 2021 * Rio 2 * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Minions * Battlefield Earth * Earth to Echo * Jurassic World * Guardians of the Galaxy * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *2 Fast 2 Furious *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lego Movie * The Nut Job * The Golden Compass * Ramona and Beezus * Zootopia * Moana * Ralph Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Christopher Robin (2018) * The Last Airbender * Titan A.E. * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up 2022 * The Peanuts Movie * Goosebumps (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie * XXX: State of the Union * Into the Woods (2014) * The Book of Life *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Rise of the Guardians * Home * Wreck-It Ralph * Frozen * Frozen 2 * Big Hero 6 * The Lion King (2019) * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (2012) 2023 * Sing * Wonder * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Secret Life of Pets * Transformers (2007) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Transformers: The Last Knight * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Happy Feet Two * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Kubo and the Two Strings * Norm of the North * Spark: A Space Tail *Fast & Furious * Storks * The BFG * The Jungle Book (2016) * My Little Pony: The Movie 2 * Wonder Woman (2017) * Trolls * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Miracle From Heaven * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 2024 * The Star * Ferdinand * Despicable Me 3 * Peter Rabbit * Early Man * The Hunger Games (2012) * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (2014) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 (2015) *Fast Five * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Monster Trucks * A Dog's Purpose * Rock Dog * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Pete's Dragon * Goodbye Christopher Robin * Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children * Aladdin * Dumbo (2019) * Mulan (2020) * Maleficent 2 * Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase * Playing With Fire * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020) 2025 * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The Grinch (2018) * Smallfoot *Fast & Furious 6 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * A Dog's Journey * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Jumanji: The Next Level * Moms' Night Out * The Greatest Showman * Hidden Figures * Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 * Ron's Gone Wrong * Space Jam 2 * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *XXX: Return of Xander Cage * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Venom (2018) * The Art of Racing in the Rain * Uglydolls 2026 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Dark Phoenix * Men In Black: International *Furious 7 * The Kid Who Would Be King * A Dog's Way Home * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The House with a Clock in Its Walls * Nine Lives * Show Dogs * Dog Days * The Miracle Season *The Mummy (2017) * Paddington * Paddington 2 * Mission: Impossible (film) * Mission: Impossible 2 * Mission: Impossible III * Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol * Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation * Mission: Impossible – Fallout * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Sing 2 * Johnny English: Strikes English 2027 * Peter Rabbit 2 * Scoob * Trolls World Tour * Instant Family *The Fate of the Furious *Wonder Park * Luck * Max * Venom 2 2028 *Barbie *Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw 2029 * Fast & Furious 9 * Fast and Furious 10 TBA * Shrek reboot * Untitled Fast and Furious/Reboot animated film * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Untitled Hanazuki Full of Treasure Movie * Rio 3 * Ice Age 6 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Hotel Transylvania 5 * Madagascar 4 * Puss in Boots 2: Nine Lives and 40 Theives * Covi & Zizt The Movie * Paddington 3 * Paul Blart Mall Cop 3 * Untitled Transformers One animated film * Big Hero 7 * Boogeyman * The Jetsons * Bone * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Emoji Break The Internet * Speedy Gonzales * Wreck-It Taffyta * Meet the Beatles * The Ice Dragon * Toto * Super Pets * Coyote vs Acme * Untitled Mario film * Popeye * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Discovery Family